silverandbonefandomcom-20200213-history
Ronnie Miller
Personality Reckless, selfish and self-confident. Will do anything to reach his goals, no matter the cost. Always trying to prove his worth to others, whether it's about killing someone or just a simple job like delivering a package. Respects werewolves, but doesn't care much about humans, they are expendable to him. Can be two-faced with humans and enemies, has no moral problems about stabbing someone in the back. Relationships don't mean anything to him, save a very few instances. He's got a very deep and spiritual connection with his inner wolf which helps him to stay in control even in extreme circumstances. He rarely drinks, but can get aggressive when drunk. Keeps all his plans and secrets to himself. Background Ronnie was born in Transylvania, as the only son of a very small family. His father abandoned them when Ronnie was only a few months old. As Ronnie grew older, he completely forgot about his father. At the age of twelve he only had his mother and an uncle left as family. Their relationship with his uncle went bad when Ronnie beat him up after an argument. He felt no remorse for what he did. He got into a few arguments with his mother as well and the worst ended up with Ronnie slapping his mother hard, which led to Ronnie losing his temper strangling her, almost killing his own mother in rage. He came to the conclusion that he doesn't need anyone – not even a family. It was making him angry, frustrated, weak. He tried to make friends during his elementary and high school years, but those friendships all ended quickly, usually the same way. He had always been different than others. As a teenager, Ronnie started to attend martial arts classes and also worked out regularly at the school's gym. His obsession with werewolves and his problems at home made him become a lone individual.His favourite thing besides training was to read old myths and legends, especially about werewolves. Ronnie was a poor sleeper and he always had strange dreams about weird creatures and monsters. He ran with them, hunted with them, became one of them. The dreams suggested that he has had been chosen by a greater power to become a werewolf. Ronnie started to feel his senses enhancing, as the dreams became more frequent. He was drifting towards insanity, clinical lycanthropy. When his school got internet access, he started to find information about werewolves online, but after a few months he hit a barrier because he couldn't speak English very well and couldn't translate all the information he had found. He started to study English and became the best student in high school, successfully taking a language exam when he was nineteen. He left school having a strong build and fluent English. In the next several years, Ronnie worked as a "hired muscle". He started at small gigs as a roadie, then worked at bars as a bouncer. With nothing to lose, he took an opportunity and moved to Italy, to work at a fancy night club near Milano. He caught the attention of a rich businessman named Lorenzo Gardin when saving the life of his son by separating him and a drunk guy armed with a knife at the club. During the fight the drunkard slashed Ronnie, thus making him lose his head - Ronnie drove the knife back to the attacker's heart. Lorenzo was impressed with his skill and was looking for a person like him - he was in the Mafia. With Lorenzo's influence the charges were dropped and Ronnie became the most trusted bodyguard of the Gardin family. He had to commit crimes and even kill people, but the pay was good and he wasn't worried about it. His obsession about werewolves didn't fade away, not even a bit. The dreams were still haunting him. The desire to belong to a different world only got stronger in him - and after years spent with research, he found some information about the creatures he worshiped, leading to him to Canada. Ronnie's trip to Canada happened just in time, things had started to get dangerous around the Gardin family. The police had gathered enough evidence against Lorenzo over the years wanted to put an end to his dirty business not to mention the old enemies of the Gardins whom wanted to see him dead or behind bars. Lorenzo's youngest son was arrested and he ratted out his father. With his empire built on drugs and illegal firearms being on the verge of collapse, Lorenzo became paranoid, refusing to believe that his own son ratted him out. He started killing his own men, to deal with the backstabber who betrayed him. Ronnie enjoyed being a bodyguard, but he wasn't a fool willing to die for some idiot. He had been lucky to be alive when Lorenzo sent him into a warehouse alone where hitmen were waiting for him - Lorenzo's son blamed Ronnie for getting arrested. Miraculously, he survived the assasination attempt and fled to Canada, leaving everything behind. After contacting his lead, he got the hint about a city called Chambury - which was a small town in British Columbia. He traveled to BC to see if he could find anything interesting over there... Random Facts - Ronnie is a health freak, living on chicken breast, rice, proteins and MRPs – Meal Replacements. He has problems sustaining his hunger as a werewolf. - Loves to walk around or run in the forest, especially after midnight when no humans are around. - Despite that he isn't very religious, he used to pray for something he calls "Wolf Spirit", asking for strength and help to find the way to his desire. - Ronnie loves playing video games featuring werewolves! - He's got an amulet having the shape of a wolf head, which he always wears. - He keeps crazy hours of sleeping, what he compensates by drinking a lot of energy drinks – that's his worst habit! Abilities Source: Wild Talent Human: Arms (Rank 2) Martial Arts (Rank 3) Willful (Rank 2) Were: At-Will Shifting (Rank 1) Regeneration (Rank 2) Tough Hide (Rank 2) Redirection (Rank 1) Mystic: Clan Abilities: Pack/Order Abilities (if applicable): Elder Abilities (if applicable): Descriptions For Alternate Forms Form: Eye color: Height: Build: Fur/scale color/pattern: Abilities: Sample Character Use No killing or maiming please. Ask before using him. Character Relationships RP Logs